1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mop holders and, more particularly, to mop holders for replaceable yarn-type mop heads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most mop holders for replaceable mop heads presently use one of the two following general systems. In the guillotine-type system which is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,287,632 and 4,422,203, a hinged bar is closed against a retaining bar of the mop holder thereby fixing the mop head therewithin. It is common, using this system, that the hinged bar opens up under strain thereby releasing the mop head.
In the plier-type mechanism, which is disclosed, for instance, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,496,616 and 3,813,724, a first jaw, a spring-urged second jaw and a lever adapted to open the preceding jaws cooperate for holding a mop head within the confines thereof. This system, as well as the above described guillotine-type system, is costly.